1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical switching device utilizing a frangible actuator, specifically to a device for bypassing (i.e., isolating) a failed battery cell utilizing an improved frangible actuator.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A multi-cell battery typically has the cells connected in series so that their voltages will be summed to produce a battery with a higher voltage than could be obtained with a single cell. Unfortunately, when a battery cells fails, it generally develops a high resistance. Since this resistance is in series with the other cells, it effectively disables the entire battery, even though the remaining good cells would be sufficient to keep the battery operating in a slightly degraded mode. For large batteries, where battery cost is high and replacement is difficult, it makes sense to use actuators to detect and isolate failed cells so that the battery can keep operating. Since a defective cell generally cannot be repaired, such actuators are generally one-way single-use actuators, and can be frangible (i.e., they activate by separating).
Conventional actuators (used for a variety of purposes) have a number of deficiencies. For the switch portion, a commonly-used structure provides a conductive tube with the end slightly bent in. A slightly smaller conductive cylinder fits within the tube so that it just touches the inwardly indented portion of the tube's rim. A second tube with a similarly indented end faces the first. Upon activation, the cylinder passes into the second tube, contacting its rim and providing an electrical connection between the two tubes. Unfortunately, such devices can only be used as simple on-off switches. In addition, they provide a minimal contact area, which limits the amount of occurrent that can be conducted. Also, the degradation of contact force due to heating is reduced.
Another problem with conventional actuators is that they employ frangible cylinder-type actuators, which are prone to mechanical failure, due to the manner in which certain portions can interfere with other portions during actuation. An actuator is needed that maintains the simplicity of conventional actuators, but with improved reliability and higher current capacity.